Star wars: the untold story of wolf squadron more txt
by Dalionthesecond
Summary: this is the version but then weer i worked more on, hope yer lads enjoy 3 Btw please review it with ur oppinion ;-; BTW im gonna put the whole story on when im done with it. (i hope as soon as possible)


The wolf squadron

Ok so to be clear this is gonna be something i totally made up. It isn't part of Starwars canon or legends (yet) (I really would like it if it would become actual canon or legends stuff though ;-;). BTW my English isn't the greatest so you might see some grammar mistakes here and there. I hope you like it anyways though.

-Part 1. The hunt-

The darkness embraced us. We were used to it and knew exactly what to do. We already had our prey surrounded, it hadn't noticed us yet. I was waiting for the sign of my brother, he was leading today. if he would mess up I would get in charge of our pack again, not that I would like it but no one else appeared to be capable of it. The dark night that never seemed to end cloaked us and protected us from the danger of getting detected by our prey. We got closer and closer till my brother gave all of us the sign that we could attack, first my brothers and sister ran in front of the beast, it got scared and immediate ran away to other side. Exactly like we expected. My other sister came out of the dark and started to run into the way of the beast so that it would start running one of the other remaining safe looking routes, but he only did what we wanted it to do. As planned my older brother jumped out and scared the beast so much that it stopped and stood still for a couple of seconds. I took the opportunity and jumped out from my cover in the last remaining save looking direction. The beast was surrounded and couldn't do anything anymore. All of us kept a distance because the animal seemed trying to defend itself. One of my brothers jumped on the beast biting it in the neck. The beast tried to shake him of but when the beast turned around to attack my brother just jumped off ,my sister started trying to break one of the beast's legs. She barely escaped when the beast turned around again and tried to hit her with his buttocks. After that we just taunted the wounded beast while it was bleeding and was crippled, this wasn't a hunt anymore we were just playing with our meal. We knew the beast was tired and we could end it quickly but this was one of the only few ways of having fun we knew. After the beast started to get to tired to stand we got bored and started coming closer to end it. We didn't had any tools to kill it but our hands, feet and teeth so when we started ripping off the fur so that we would get to the fresh and delicious meat. we were all so hungry since we hadn't eaten in a couple of days, this is why it didn't took us long to eat the whole beast till the bones. The worse part of it was that the animal was alive when we started ripping off pieces of flesh.

Not long after we were all stratified of the delicious meat and were all under the blood of our prey the red colored men came in with their light sticks, they made us go back to our dark little room like they always did. The first couple of times we never did what they wanted us to do but they hit us with their sticks and it did hurt so much. 

-Part 2. The Experiment 065-

''the Jedi can never know about this, if they do they'll destroy everything we've been working on here.'' Said the funder and founder of project 065 Armand Isard, a known and respected face in the republic. "sir, I can guarantee you that this project will stay a secret. this station is so far in the outer rim that even the supreme chancellor doesn't know of its existence." Said head of research and the leading scientist of the project Decard Dáll. "Now let me see how far the test subjects are.". "yes sir, I'll show you the most promising test subject. He should currently be training into unarmed combat expertise, we first learn our subjects to handle primitive weaponry before we give them blasters etcetera." They would walk near a darkened window so that they only could look through one direction. The room they were looking in was dark but there was just enough light to see a boy from around 12 years shooting with an bow on some targets after he hit every single target he ran to the targets to get the arrows so that he could shoot again. They would walk pass this while Armand would look at the boy and he was impressed, Decard would start talking again while walking. " although we are making their training quite rough it already is showing good results. Every single one of them is more accurate and faster than any test subjects before. And most of them are only 12. I think this will be the first generation of our new super soldiers sir." "you said the same with the last project I remember, and look what happened to that." "sir these subjects are more Stabil and fitter then project 064." "I hope your right then, because this will be the last generation." "but sir we.." "It's costing us too much resources and time, we are getting sick of your excuses." Decard would look annoyed and would simply answer "yes sir.". they would pass another room just like the other one but this time there was a eleven year old girl fighting 2 armed battle droids, after 2 minutes the droids would've been heavily damaged and the girl sat down humming satisfied. "we not only train our subjects into long range but also armed and unarmed combat, survival and stealth combat." Armand would look happy when seeing the girl destroying the droids so fast. "aren't they learning how to fly starfighters ?" asked Armand. "not yet sir, they'll learn that when their older." "and why is that?" "because they never saw anything outside this facility."

They would walk pass a couple of more rooms every single one a different kid training, after a while they would stop in front of a room with a boy in it, he would be around 12 and he walked around careful like he could get attacked every second. "this is our most promising test subject, Test subject 0099." "and why is that ?" "just watch." They would both look at the boy, it would stay quiet for a couple more minutes. Then suddenly the lights would go out, thanks of the advanced technology build in the window they still could see through like the lights were on. A few masked and armored soldiers would walk inside the room with stun sticks, they would slowly and quietly walk to the boy ready to attack. But before they could attack the boy would grab the arm of the nearest soldier breaking his arm and pulling it down so that the soldier was forced to fall down on the height of the boy that used the opportunity to break the soldier his neck. The dead body of the soldier would fall down while the remaining 2 soldiers would try to hit the boy. But the soldiers were too slow and the boy dodged a painful hit of the stun sticks with ease, while the soldiers were still stunned by the speed of the boy the kid kicked one of the soldier's legs breaking it. The soldier would fall down screaming thanks of the pain. The boy would jump on the fallen trooper and killed him by breaking his neck. The last soldier tried to run away but he was stuck in the room with the boy. The soldier quietly cried when the boy approached to finish the job. But then suddenly the lights would get on and a group guards would enter the room hitting the boy with stun sticks and forcing him into a corner of the room where the boy would lay down and observe his surviving prey like an animal. Armand was seemed to be pleased and said: " I'm pleased to see that this will be the most successful project so far." "ermm.. sir, there is one minor issue though." Armand would turn around to Decard and seemed to be irritated. "what now ?" "something went wrong when we were modifying their genetics, they live around 79 % longer then a normal human being.." said Decard while trying not to look Armand right in the eyes. Armand would be concerned. "how long will it take for these test subjects to be operational then ?" "around 6 years they should be ready to begin their first mission sir, if everything goes as planned." "good, I have one last question. I thought we had 59 test subjects But I only have seen 17 so far." " as I said sir. their training is rough and only a few managed to survive it so far." "we need all of them Decard, If one more dies thanks of your training I will scrap the whole project." Decard sighed "yes sir.". "sir, I want to show you one last think before you leave our station again." And what is that ?" "feeding time." "and why is that so important that I should waste more of my time here." "you'll see sir." Decard would start running in the direction of another hallway while Armand followed him. After around 15 minutes Decard stopped at a window the same as all the other ones but larger. "you see sir, we don't just give them food, we let them hunt it, it might sound strange but it improves their co-ordination, teamwork, tactical thinking and their capabilities of moving without to be noticed. And I have to say their getting quite good at it." Armand would simply respond by saying "interesting." While he would be focused with observing what was happening behind the window. The area behind the window looked like a dark forest. After a few minutes they would see an lonely animal wondering around in the area. It appeared to have heard something because it suddenly stood still. Then out of nowhere 2 children would jump out of the bushes in front of the beast, these kids didn't just looked like kids they looked like little demon-like creatures in the dark. The beast got scared and tried to run the opposite direction but the way was blocked by another child. Soon the beast was surrounded and got attacked by a few of the kids. They waited till the animal was tired before they attacked, then they started eating. Armand was disgusted and shocked by the thing he just saw. "these things aren't humans they are beasts !". after he spectated the whole hunt he would leave the station not knowing he would never go back to it.

-Part 3. Suspicious men-

"it's not going to happen Finlay!" "but master I'm onto something." "look your saying your onto something for 7 months already, and you haven't found anything yet." "but master I'm so close, I even know the Experiment name already." "I don't want to hear anything about that damned experiment of you anymore!" The young Jedi knight Finlay would sigh and would walk away slowly. His mentor and ex-master Adam Hodgson would wonder as to no one in particular "why is he always so focused on that damn project."

Finlay was pissed that his mentor, his ex-master and most trusted friend in the jedi order didn't believed him and didn't wanted to waste any time helping him. He knew that secret project existed and he knew he could find it. But without the help of Adam he would never be able to find it. He went to his room in the Jedi temple order in Coruscant to work on his investigation again. He worked till late night on the investigation in the hope to find something in the republic records, but all he found were loose ends. Around 01.00 am he heard someone knocking on the door of his room. He sensed that this men wasn't a tread nor a friend, he opened and saw someone he didn't expected. It was the head of senate Bureau of intelligence Armand Isard a respected man by the senate and the jedi Order. "g'day Director-general how can I help you in this late hour ?" asked Finlay. "I heard you were investigating this ghost project. Called project 065 is that correct ?". "yes, how'd you know?" I have eyes and ears everywhere Knight." Finlay would look around the dark hallway that only had a small shady light in the end of it. "come to business, why are you here." "to tell you that there is no such thing as this experiment, it would be way to inhumane. You should stop searching for it, especially in these dangerous times of the republic." "I am thankful for your concerning but as jedi it's my duty to find out about these kind of things." Armand would look irritated. "okay then, well I have to go to a meeting. If you find anything, please contact me." "I will, now if you excuse me I have to continue my investigation." "of course, good luck" Finlay would close the door and walk back to his small desk. "why would such an important man give a shit about a small investigation of a young jedi knight, I must be on to something that he doesn't want me to find!, hmmm… maybe he has some information on his personal computer. It's time for a little visit." Finlay would head to the docking bays of the Jedi temple order and jumped in his Eta2 he headed to the senate building where he had his office in one of the lowest floors. After around 15 minutes flying he noticed there was something wrong. The engine started smoking and he realized the fighter was slowly getting on fire. He tried to open the cockpit but he noticed it wasn't opening. Mechanics were blocked, It was sabotaged! Finlay started to panic when a black smoke filled the cabin, it also became warmer in the cockpit. It must've been the engines catching fire. Finlay just managed to break the cockpit open using the force. He jumped out uncertain where he would land. After a fall of a couple of seconds he landed on a street, he barely managed to land properly. After he looked around him where he was he noticed that there were some citizens staring at the jedi that just fell out of the air and miraculously survived the fall. He looked up seeing a small explosion not so far away from him. Probably his ship. That night he just gave up on his plans to get to the Director-general's office and look though the date files.

The night passed quickly and the news about an accident that almost killed a jedi knight, it didn't took long till all the jedi knew about it and a jedi was tasked to investigate it, and interrogate Finlay. "I told you like 5 times already, the ship was sabotaged!" "and by who ?" Asked another young jedi knight, that was knighted the same day as Finlay Vera Im'nal a young Twi'lek around the same age as Finlay. "I don't know yet.." answered Finlay. "look Finlay as long as you don't know any names everyone is going to think it's a accident. Answered Vera. "Look its complicated." "everything is complicated with you." "this time it's different, okay you know what just tell everyone it was a mechanical issue, I don't want to get any more attention on me while I'm busy with my investigation." "what investigation?" asked Vera curiously. Finlay sighed "oh god here we go again, I made you curious." "c'mon tell me more about your investigation, or I'll look through your data history myself!" "no, it's classified." "ow come on, can't you even tell a tiny bit about it to one of your oldest friends?" Finlay looked at her serious. "it's not that I don't want to tell you anything, it's just that I have to keep it a secret, it where orders from the council." He lied to keep her away from the investigation and to keep her safe from the person that sabotaged his ship, and last time she 'helped' him in an investigation she screwed up bad. "okay then I won't, interfere for now.." "thank you."

So this was my first chapter of some random stuff I've written. I hope ya guys liked it. I might make more if you guys like it. Please leave a comment or something so that I know or u guys want more.


End file.
